Review
by CRocs
Summary: this is a review of stories based on "shake it up"
1. Chapter 1

**Review **

**I came up with the idea to review/critique "Shake it up" stories. I know there is already a way to post your reviews but, I wanted to recommend some of my favorite stories and authors on Fanfiction! I hope you check out my top 5 favorite stories if you haven't already but, if you did that's great! Also I will say how much I liked giving stars. 1 -5 stars will be given depending on how I liked it, 1 being the least and 5 being the greatest.**

Top 5 stories

5) Shakin Up Relationships by z3stygurl97 {4 1/2 stars}

**I really like this story! It's different from all the other Ty/Tinka stories. After reading this story I started to wonder if Tinka really enjoys wearing sparkles and glitter 24/7 lol. I gave you 4 1/2 stars because it's a change. I like how you didn't just make it a romance and added a little drama using Gunther as the villain but, people think he's innocent. Well done I can't wait to read more.**

4) Scars by InsomiaticDreamer {5 stars}

**This story is so compelling, once I started reading, I can't stop! I love how you created another life for CeCe and Rocky by adding abuse and rape into the mix but, making some romance for Ty and CeCe. Also having the infamous Flynn into the mix. This story is a must read!If you hadn't read this story yet, o look for it and read it now!**

3) Control it up! By ParaWhore2514 {5 stars}

**This story is romantic and funny! I love how you made Rocky and CeCe sex crazed teens but, can't do nothing more than have a quick kiss on the lips! Lol. This is a really good story. It's a must read…..SOO…READ….IT...NOW!**

2) Life without You by Ryura Ryrin {5 stars}

**I feel in love with this story. It's so emotional; I even started to tear up while reading this story. It's well written and it's really deep. Nuff said. Read it now!**

1) I can't make you love me by DontBeAHater {5 stars}

**I love this story! **_**It's**_** funny, dramatic and romantic. Just read this story, it's insanely awesome! **

**I hope you read the stories that I recamend. Also read "The Cece saga" it's a really good story but, it will no longer be updated :.(**

**I"ll update once a week and if you choose that you want me to review your story just tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review**

**I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed anything in a while. I only review stories, not one-shots and because there were more one-shots then stories, I wasn't able to write reviews on fanfiction.**

**I will rate how much I liked the story by, giving stars. 1 -5 stars will be given depending on how I liked it, 1 being the least and 5 being the greatest.**

1) The Cece Saga » by BunnyVixon4u {5 stars}

**This story is amazing! It was supposed to be my #1 favorite shake it up fan fiction but, before BV chose to continue the story; I basically chose to write reviews on my other favorite stories. It's a well written story with romance, drama, poetry and suspense. Every chapter leaves me wanting more. It's like a modern day Romeo and Juliet (without the suicide). I say if BV ever wanted to become an author, she'd be a very successful one.**

2) Amethyst Tears » by Stormbringer the Mistwolf {4 ½ stars}

**This story is really good. It's different. I like how the setting and the characters are described. I can image how it looks. I also like how it's a sic-fi and a romance. It's completely different from most of the fanfictions that I have read on the shake it up site.**

3) Fake It Up! » by Micetta (5 Stars}

**This story is so cute! I love it. It's a really good story that has some drama, which makes it a really nice story to read but, the romance makes it even better.**

4) Love Song by MusicDoll1155 {1 ½ Stars}

**Umm...that was probably the most confusing shake it up fanfiction I have ever read! I'm sorry but' it's true. I don't get how the tittle is called "Love song" when it has nothing to do with being a love song. Slumber party? A triple date? You're moving way to fast with the story. Your plot line is really similar to "Fake it up". Also, rocky and deuce have a crush on each other and are now magically going out? That's just confusing. I really think you could write a better story….**

Can't you See It? » by XOXOwantu2luvme4everXOXO {4 ½}

This story is so dramatic and emotional. How it's described I can real tell how CeCe feels. Also, the chapters keep me wondering if she'll ever see Ty again. Excellent story!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a review just some observations…..**

**Well I've noticed something with all the fan fictions for shake it up…most of them are exactly alike! All you have as a chose to read are romances and occasional different genre. Half the time it will be almost the same as one of the previous stories you read. If you don't understand let me explain.**

**CeCe&Ty fanfics: usually has Ty and CeCe dating, Rocky is clueless. It's more likely a secret until someone finds and Cece starts worrying. Rocky finds out, gets mad and they all make up.**

**Rocky&Decue fanfics: They are more likely not dating in the begin .Then someone asks out the other person. Or Dina is in it and that adds drama so, Deuce ends up having to choose who he loves more and he ends up with rocky.**

**CeCe&Deuce fanfics: The same as Rocky and Deuce fanfics**

**Ty&Deuce fanfics: They both like each ends up asking out Deuce. Nobody knows that their homosexual couple then, they tells everyone the truth.**

**Cece&Rocky Fanfics: their dating and they end up having a little too much fun….**

**Gunther&Tinka fanfics:they are in …(There are not a lot of these sooo….)**

**Ty&Tinka: Most likely has them dating and has some info that had to do with their date in the past.**

**Soooo….I"m really trying to figure out if some writers can create a totally diffrenet romance than any of the ones I listed….yes, I'm challenging all of the writers of the shake it up fanfictions!**

**The rules**

**1) Must make an original plot**

**2) It can be any type of genre and main Characters **

**3) Anyone can submit their story but, I will pick the top 5 stories**

**4)The deadline is October 1****st****,11**

**5)No Crossovers**

**The prize**

**All the best stories will get a special review**

**I hope a lot of people enter the challenge and remember I need at least 5 to do it **


	4. Chapter 4

I have had some bad news for the readers of InsomniaticDreamer's "Scars" and her future story "Burned"…

Burned will not be posted on time. The reason why, is that InsomniaticDreamer's computer has crashed and is now only able to use her iPod to connect to the site. Please don't worry, the story will be posted soon enough! :)

By the way...

I NEED MORE WRITERS FOR MY CHALLENGE!(Details on chapter 3)

Please submit your story by or on the 1st of October :)


End file.
